Campos Pecaminosos
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Hypnos está em um conflito interno, sobre o que é errado, e seus desejos mais profundos. Yaoi. Incesto. Lime.


**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

Esta fic é censura 15 anos por conter yaoi (relacionamento entre homens), incesto (relacionamento entre irmãos ou parentes) e lime (cenas eróticas sem detalhes).

Thanatos abriu os olhos e sorriu. Virou seu rosto e pôde fitar os olhos profundamente verdes daquela ninfa. Era incrível como elas adoravam quando ele dedilhava com prazer sua magnífica lira. Uma delas sorriu, fazendo um carinho em seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos. A ninfa, de longos cabelos brancos, abraçou o deus da Morte. Novamente, fechou os olhos. O aroma daquele lugar levava o deus à fazer loucuras.

Largou a lira, fazendo com que as criaturas o vaiassem. Mas, elas logo pararam, quando ele puxou a ninfa de cabelos rosados pela cintura, beijando seus lábios com desejo. A outra, encantadores olhos azuis, pendurou-se no pescoço do deus, fazendo com que ele soltasse uma de suas mãos, puxando a outra pela nunca, colando sua boca junto à dela. A ninfa de longos fios cor-de-rosa deslizou sua mão pelo corpo dele. Thanatos sentiu um arrepio e apertou as criaturas contra seu corpo.

Aquilo era o paraíso.

As florem eram balançadas pelo sussurrar do vento. Pétalas de todas as cores dançavam por toda parte. Hypnos esticou uma de suas mãos e agarrou uma tulipa que por ali voava. Fechou o punho com força, abrindo-o logo em seguida. Os olhos dourados perderam-se no trajeto do azul daquela flor. Abaixou os olhos. Por que estava pensando aquilo de seu irmão? Nunca o havia visto daquela forma. Todo aquele tormento começara há uma semana atrás.

Thanatos, o deus de olhos e cabelos prateados, seu irmão... Um dia, solicitou a presença de Hypnos em seu recinto particular. O deus foi. Seu gêmeo banhava-se, em uma fonte natural de águas quentes. Quando ele conseguiu avistar o irmão em meio ao denso vapor do lugar, o ar faltou-lhe por um momento. O corpo nu e molhado de Thanatos era um deleite aos olhos de qualquer criatura. Mortal ou imortal. Ele sorria. De um jeito pervertido, diga-se de passagem. Naquele instante, um rubor forte invadiu a face de Hypnos, que nem ao menos conseguira prestar atenção ao que o gêmeo dissera na ocasião.

Enquanto fitava o céu dos Campos Elíseos... Um aul infinito. Sem nuvens. Sem sol. Somente o brilho eterno do paraíso. Hypnos recriminava-se. Por Hades, é seu irmão! Gêmeo! Sangue do seu sangue. Carne da sua carne. Balançou a cabeça. Talvez estivesse ficando louco. Talvez, não. Estava. Seu irmão! Imagem sagrada! Como podia profaná-lo daquele jeito?! Afundou os olhos dourados nas mãos. Era a hora de acabar com isso. Rumou, com passos firmes, decidido. Tinha de prestar contas com Thanatos.

O que, afinal, estava fazendo?

Ele desceu a mão por sua coxa, enquanto ela gemia baixinho. A outra mordia levemente sua orelha, e ele revirou os olhos prateados de prazer. Virou-se para a ninfa de olhos verdes, beijando seu colo, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás. A criatura que estava ao lado direito do deus escorregou sua mão até o meio das pernas dele, que contorceu-se. Já não agüentava mais. Puxou as duas para perto de si e sussurrou algo no ouvido de ambas. As ninfas sorriram, e os três seguiram calmamente até os aposentos do deus Thanatos. Hypnos chegou a tempo de ver as portas se fechando.

Um frio incômodo atravessou seu estômago. Engoliu em seco. Definitivamente, aquela situação não havia ajudado o deus do Sono. Espremeu os olhos, pensando no que faria. Escutou os gritinhos animados das ninfas, que vinham do quarto de seu gêmeo. Passou as mãos, de longas unhas douradas, pelos cabelos. Aquele dia não terminaria sem que ele tivesse falado com Thanatos. Sabia que ele tinha o costume de ficar sozinho aos finais de tarde, então, resolveu recolher-se em seu recinto, até o horário estipulado. Mesmo que aquela espera fosse como se alguém estivesse puxando um fio invisível ao redor de seu pescoço.

Era o máximo que poderia fazer.

Suspirou e virou-se, abraçando-a por trás. A ninfa de olhinhos azuis riu. E Thanatos sorriu. Sentiu a mão quente e fofa da outra criatura acariciar sua barriga. Afundou o rosto no pescoço da ninfa e aspirou aquele perfume. E a criatura que estava logo atrás dele fez o mesmo, beijando sua nuca. E assim ficaram por alguns minutos, de olhos fechados. Para o deus, aquilo pareceu a eternidade.

Logo, abriu os olhos, uma expressão séria. Levantou-se, deixando as ninfa em sua cama reclamando. Enquanto cobria-se com seu manto, sussurrou para que elas deixassem seu quarto. As criaturas quase entraram em desespero. Ajoelharam-se, beijaram os pés de seu deus, rastejaram-se! Mas, o olhar de Thanatos surtiu efeito, mais do que qualquer outra palavra. Ambas as ninfas cobriram seus corpos com indecentes pedaços de seda coloridos. E afastaram-se, aos prantos. O deus enrolou o manto branco ao redor de sua cintura, deixando o peito nu. Foi quando olhou para as portas, ainda entreabertas.

Hypnos percorria o corpo de seu gêmeo com os olhos. Por um momento, quis deslizar seus dedos pelas costas dele porém, deu um passo à frente. Thanatos andou até ele e colocou ambas as mãos nas maçanetas, prester a fechar as portas. Mas o irmão segurou um de seus pulsos. Olhou para Hypnos profundamente. O deus do Sono adentrou o aposento, enquanto o deus prateado trancava as portas, os olhos abaixados.

Ele sentou-se na borda da enorme cama. O outro virou-se, encarando-o com uma expressão entediada. Hypnos sorriu, divertido.

Thanatos: -Que queres?

Hypnos: -...Vim apenas ver-te.

O deus dourado ficou a observar o gêmeo. Atento a cada movimento dele. Até o segundo em que ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Apenas um pano branco cobrindo suas intimidades. Thanatos estranhou o sorriso nos lábios do irmão.

Foi quando Hypnos esticou sua mão num movimento brusco, sobressaltando o outro. Deixou a ponta dos dedos dançarem no rosto dele. Thanatos engoliu em seco quando ele aproximou-se, sentando mais perto. Podia sentir a coxa do irmão roçando na sua. Seu coração começou a bater descompassado.

Hypnos arrepiou-se quando sentiu a suavidade das maçãs-do-rosto do outro sob seus dedos. Piscou. O que estou fazendo?! Aqueles pensamentos frenéticos explodiam em sua mente doentia. Passou as longas unhas nos lábios do irmão, que o encarava, surpreso. Podia ouvir o coração dele. Ele também queria. Sentiu seu rosto arder. Sabia que aquilo era extremamente errado. Mas... Ambos desejavam-se! Que os outros os perdoassem, mas, naquela situação é que não poderia ficar.

Por ele, Thanatos já teria empurrado a mão de seu gêmeo dourado para longe. Porém, sentiu as pernas amolecerem quando os dedos de veludo dele alisaram sua pele. Quase perdeu os sentidos quando aquela unha desenhou seus lábios. Os olhos não queriam sair do rosto de Hypnos, que sorria levemente. Tímido, pousou uma de suas mãos no joelho do irmão. O deus pegou suavemente em seu queixo e aproximou seu rosto. Quando sentiu os lábios de Hypnos junto ao seus, a língua foi com empolgação. Sentiu seu rosto sendo segurado, como se o deus dourado nunca mais quisesse perder aquele contato.

E era verdade. Quando os dedos de longas unhas prateadas afundaram em seu cabelo, Hypnos colou seu corpo ao de seu gêmeo. Agora, seus corações batiam como um só. Um completando o outro. Gosto de morangos e champagne impregnava a boca de Thanatos, o que deixou o outro mais excitado. Por um momento, seus rostos se afastaram alguns centímetros. Thanatos olhava assustado para Hypnos, que só fazia sorrir.

Thanatos: -Hypnos, meu irmão. Isto não é...

Hypnos: -...Errado?

O deus prateado engoliu em seco. Seus lábios suplicavam pelo sabor da boca do outro. Quando tentou falar mais alguma coisa, o gêmeo balbuciou:

Hypnos: -...Tu queres?

Ele nada disse. Apenas não tirou seus olhos das pupilas douradas do deus. Hypnos sorriu largamente, e afogou-se nos lábios do outro novamente. De um jeito leve, Hypnos começou a debruçar seu corpo sobre o de seu gêmeo, que deitou-se, chamando o outro. O deus dourado gargalhou e pulou no pescoço do prateado, enchendo-o de beijos, lambidas, e deliciosas chupadas. Thanatos mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do gêmeo, que inspirou, visivelmente excitado.

E foi assim o começo de uma noite repleta de gemidos e sentimentos, antes tão reprimidos, agora expressos por gestos e palavras verdadeiras. Uma noite inesquecível. Pecaminosa. Deliciosa.

Quando abriu os olhos, uma luz inundava todo seu quarto. Thanatos olhou ao seu redor. Viu-se abraçado a seu irmão, que ainda ressonava. A cabeça descansando no ombro do deus do Sono. Levantou seu pescoço, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos. Pôde fitar a face serena e infinitamente bela de Hypnos. Sorriu de orelha à orelha, quando lembreou-se da noite passada.

No fundo, sempre retraiu esse desejo. Não conseguia acreditar que havia feito aquilo, realmente. Havia deitado-se com um homem. Seu irmão. Gêmeos... O pentagrama dourado na testa de Hypnos reluzia cegamente. E não conseguiria esconder de ninguém como foram maravilhosos aqueles momentos.

Foi quando o deus piscou seus olhos dourados, fitando a paisagem através da enorme janela. Olhou para Thanatos, e achou graça no olhar bobo do irmão.

Hypnos: -Dormiste bem?

Thanatos: -Perfeitamente. Como um bebê.

Hypnos riu, e o outro o acompanhou. O deus da morte beijou os lábios do gêmeo e levantou-se, puxando a coberta junto de si. O dourado encolheu-se e resmungou:

Hypnos: -Thanatos! Está frio!

O deus ria do outro, nu, e todo arrepiado na cama. Enrolou a coberta em todo seu corpo e apanhou seu manto, jogado no chão. Estendou-o ao gêmeo, dizendo:

Thanatos: -Cubra-se, irmão. Tenha vergonha!

Mais tarde, Hypnos, enquanto tomava seu café, pegou-se pensando em certas coisas. Zeus e Hera, antes de marido e mulher são, sobretudo, irmãos. Talvez aquilo não fosse algo tão condenável. Enquanto mordia um pedaço de pão com mel, perguntou-se como seriam as coisas dali em diante. Mas, seus pensamentos logo dissiparam-se quando ele viu, ao longe, seu irmão perseguindo um par de ninfas loiras. Sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

Quando parou, encostando-se à uma pilastra, viu o gêmeo sentado em uma mesa de ferro, ao ar livre. Apesar de todos aqueles sentimentos, sabia que o relacionamento com Hypnos não poderia passar daquilo. Provavelmente, haveriam outras noites como aquela, no entando, nada mais conseguiria ser tão forte e real quanto a primeira vez. Thanatos sorriu, quando viu o deus dourado observar uma criatura de curtos cabelos azuis. Ambos entreolharam-se, piscando. Um carinho grande entre eles.

As coisas já estão mais do que perfeitas do jeito que estão.

**-FIM!-**

**N.A.: **meuZeeeeeeus, eu surtei! Me descobri uma tarada por twincest, pode?! Mas, só gosto de incesto entre gêmeos. Nham, deve ser tãão excitante ver dois gêmeos lindos e gostosos se pegando!... recompõe-se Bem, espero que alguém leia e goste. Comentem! Beijinhos


End file.
